Kool-Aid Catastrophe
by Hunter-Eve-Storm
Summary: This is a One-Shot that's suppose to be funny. It has a Oc that I wanted to get peoples thoughts on and it has a bit of humor and drama mixed with the Straw Hats, Ace, My OC , and the Kool-Aid man! I hope you enjoy and review!


**Kool-Aid Catastrophe**

_One-Shot_

**Me: Hey! New character in this story.**

**?: Hello everyone!~**

**Ace: *hugs them* Hey guys!~**

**Luffy: This should be fun!**

**Me: I dun wanna do disclaimer!**

**?: Eve does not own One Piece or it's Characters, even if she owns me.**

**Me: Warning, If you don't know about Luffy's childhood it will reveal a bit.**

**-(^.^)-**

It was a warm day in the Arabasta kingdom. The sun beating restlessly down on a certain ship in the beautiful blue seas. The Straw Hats' hide within the shaded areas of the ship trying to stay cool. Surprisingly Ace had decided to stay the night and visit with his younger brother. It was near lunch and Sanji, their blonde cook was starting to make a lunch box to take ashore. Ace was in the kitchen as well, watching this go on.

Luffy, being the mugiwara wearing baka he is, demanded food which ended with him getting hit in the head and being made to do dishes with Usopp his curly haired sharpshooter. Nami was navigating the ship while Vivi the princess of the Arabasta kingdom was hanging with her. Zoro the first mate was hanging in the shade taking a nap while their Doctor a little Devil Fruit transformed reindeer named Tony Tony Chopper was studying medicine.

Just then a smaller boat pulls up beside the Mugiwara Crew's. Without any of them realizing it the only occupant gets onto their boat to watch them. A small smile curves onto the dark rose pink brown medium full lips. A pair of dark emerald eyes scan the ship studying each member before their bright engine red eyelashes fan their cheeks in a blink. With that the person hops off the ledge of the ship on the rear port side. They shimmy forward unseen, following the whines from the kitchen. A long braid of fire engine red trailed after it's owner as they move.

The intruder wore a black cowboy hat similar in shape to Ace's. The clothes they wore was a pair of big black cargos and a large black t-shirt. From the looks of it they'd been planning the break in and thus wore a dark outfit to hide.

With that the person licks their lips crouching in front of the kitchen door. On the count of three they burst in on those Straw Hats and Ace yelling, "RAY'S HERE!" Immediately there's a reaction as quiet a few things come flying. The person rolls forward into a barrel roll coming up pulling off the hat to reveal a young woman smirking. "So how ya two been?" Emerald eyes dance as she speaks to Ace and Luffy.

"RAYNE!" The ebony haired teen cries out in joy before glomping the redhead. She hugs back rubbing the boy's back with a huge smile matching his own to a extant. Ace had to laugh also getting up to hug the woman.

Feeling new arms the older woman leans back into the two. "Care to catch up with this old gal?" Comes her deep alto voice with mirth and curiosity.

"Hai!" Luffy, who now had his legs wrapped around her waist with his buried in her bound chest, replied.

Ace grins patting the woman's head and leads her somewhere else. They quickly reach a place where the three can be quiet. "How have you been Ray?" Ace asks with a small smile as she easily sits holding Luffy. The redheaded daughter off Shanks had grown up with pirates most of her life and staid with them a few years. She was much stronger than she looked. The woman was small standing at 5'4" and seemed thin due to the outfit. Surprisingly she did have some body though, most being muscle! Even her rounded ass was muscle, the only thing not was her nice normal sized 36Es. She had noticed Nami's and Vivi's right away and was instantly glad hers weren't that big! Damn those must get in the way when fighting.

With a sigh she refocuses, "I've been well. Still haven't joined any crew, though I have a price on my head. Been helping dad when he wants it." She shrugs then a sad look slams into her eyes, "How have you guys been? Still missing Sabo? I know I do…" With that she strokes Luffy's hair hearing a slight whimper.

"How can we not? We were brothers! Even if it was only for a short amount of time," Ace replies evenly the sadness already in his eyes deepening. This brings a look of pain to the other two's eyes as they immediately hug the older male. While Luffy was 17 and Ace was 20, she was 18½ exactly in between the two age wise. Over the years she has come to love the males deeply as they did each other and her.

"Care to tell us what's wrong? Is it about that Thatch I heard from dad about? He said a man named Teach killed one of Whitebeard's sons," The redhead says in a worried tone. With that Ace lets it out and for once cries hard in front of the two. They comfort the male holding him close as he holds onto them. After that they sit there for a while, until Ace washes up and they head to the kitchen.

The three immediately notice the other crew members watching them. With that Rayne smirks watching them, "When ya gonna enter and ask?"

With the tilt of her head many blush and enter the kitchen too. With a smirk on her face her dark emerald eyes watch them enter the room slowly. When they finally sit Nami asks, "Sooo, who are you? And how do you know Ace and our Captain?"

"I'm Rouge D. Rayne, daughter of Shanks. If I know Luffy well, and I should since I grew up with him, you should already know the man. He's Luffy's idol, and role model. It's because my father stopped in his town that I actually know Luffy. I'm glad too, because these two boys made a huge impact on my life," Rayne says this all in a matter-of-fact tone. Watching their faces, she watches the crew take in that, she had known the two far longer than them. A look suddenly hits her face as the heat really hits her, "Man am I thirsty."

Suddenly the boat moves, rocking. With a start the whole crew and guests jump in alarm. Immediately they all get ready to fight as a large red pitcher breaks through the wall. It screams in excitement, "OH YEA!"

Everybody twitches as Rayne glares. A dark glare adorns her face as she screams at the thing, "DAMN IT! NOT YOU AGAIN! I SWEAR YOU'RE STALKING ME YOU BASTARD!"

The Kool-Aid man blinks, "Err…" He slightly twitches seeing the redhead woman. Her own hair seemed to challenge his kool-aid's color. The two get into a stair off as a sword slides from it's sheath. The two circle each other before the woman attacks cutting the glass pitcher up.

With a huff she tosses her hair over her shoulder, "Damned Kool-Aid!"

The Kool-Aid man lays there, "WHAT THE HELL? I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!"

Everyone turns to stare at the cut up glass as it still talked. With a sigh the woman tosses it out before noticing the wall. She groans, "Oh, no!"

With that the others notice and a chorus follows her, "Oh, no."

"Oh, no!"

"Che, bastard."

"Oh, No!"

"God Damn It My Kitchen!"

"Wow.."

Finally Ace and Luffy's voices mix as they stare at her, "He stalks you?"

The redhead sighs, "Hai, whenever I say I'm thirsty the damned man shows up." With that the look at the wall again, then the broken glass, "We should do something about what's left." With that they get to work.

**-(^.^)-**

**Me: Hoped you liked it. I wanted to introduce my new chara. She probably won't show up again for a while.**

**Ace: It's nice seeing everyone again. *kisses Luffy's lips***

**Luffy: *kisses back* Hai!**

**Me: Damn! *holding nose trying to keep blood back***

**Rayne: *watching then joins me* Damn, why is that so hot?**

**Me: Well Ja'ne! hope you had fun, please review and tell what you thought of Rayne!**


End file.
